transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Tremor
Profile "Violence is the true engine of change." Fearless hand-to-hand combatant. Uses spike studded roller/arms and fists to create powerful seismic shocks. Carries a standard-issue laser pistol, but prefers to engage in melee combat and demolitions. Brazen, relentless, fatalistic. Believes himself to be a force against which all must test themselves. Employs scrap metal and dismembered robot body parts to create towering sculptures. History Tremor once aspired to be a professional artist. This desire lasted about as long as it took him to realize that violence pays better. Garnering little attention from the art world for his dark and grotesque sculptures, he eventually decided to try and make destruction into an art form. He toured the Monacan illegal pit fighting circuit extensively, becoming a minor celebrity in the district of Sheol. It was during this period that he began to develop his fixation on fate. Tremor began to see a pattern in the way certain matches played out, and he saw it so clearly that he felt he could call the finishes before the matches even began. He won a lot of credits betting on the fights. And once he had seen the pattern, he started to see it everywhere - even in the mundane ways in which mechs interacted with each other. Eventually, he became convinced that everything was predetermined. What's more, he began to believe that he was a fulcrum on which fate tilted. Tremor also served as a bouncer, a body guard, and an occasional thug for hire, though he is actually less interested in credits as he is in dominating his enemies with brute force. Tremor prefers close combat to firefights. He is smart, and years of experience as a henchman have taught him to speak softly while carrying a big stick. Notes *The drawing of Tremor in robot mode at the top of this article was done by the very talented Yam, Groove's player! *Tremor's alt mode is not actually a steamroller. A steamroller is a roller powered by, you guessed it, steam. Nowadays, nearly all rollers are powered by diesel. Technically, the vehicle Tremor transforms into is a Case SV208 soil compactor with a 66" wide vibratory padfoot drum. Short and heavy, he weighs 7.2 metric tons, but stands fewer than 20 feet tall. *It has been proven that Trem really does have a tender side - it's just hard to see when he's stepping on your neck. *Tremor's voice sounds a little bit like Michael Imperioli's. Logs 2030 * Intercepting Grimlock - Tremor faces off against the Dinobot Commander in the Arizona Desert. Grimlock makes an enemy for life. * Poetic Justice - Tremor and Blitzwing do recon on the EDC base at Alameda. Cambria Douglas proves her mettle. * Two on One in Death Valley - Tremor faces off against Roadbuster and Air Raid. * Mexican Dig-Dug - Decepticons decide to suprise attack an Autobot supply tunnel! * Limestoned - Come for the Lime, leave stoned? Not really. * From the Frying Pan and into the Backfire - Soundwave suspends Backfire, sneaky plots ensue! * SOS Night – Command Deck - Trem aids in the recovery of the lost Decepticon vessel DIN Night. *Got the bearings? - Tremor challenges Brawl to a friendly contest of strength! Read on to see if this is indeed as stupid an idea as it sounds. *Exploding Afts - Brawl negociates his repair after the duel, but will his bottom experience lasercore shutdown? * Bayou State Beatdown - Avalanche and Tremor mete out punishment to Spike and Powerglide! Hinder is in attendance. * Pirate Raid - Fusillade wants ex Pirate Windshear to get Weapons grade Rubies. How hard can this be? * Over the Top - Trem wins a Pyrrhic victory over Brawl. * Dasypus Cybertronicus? - Trem is sent on a fool's errand in Florida, where he gets a chance to get even with Spike Witwicky. * For want of Ham - Trem throws down with Groove in Arcata. * Dominated - Tremor participates in a Decepticon attack on Washington DC, during which startling events unfold involving Rodimus Prime! Players Tremor was created by Ryan (thirtysilver@gmail.com). This is Ryan's first MUSH.